


Кристалл памяти

by Graanda



Series: Полевые занятия [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Асока научилась держать в левой руке меч. Дело осталось за малым - найти меч под руку.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Полевые занятия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835308
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Кристалл памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение драббла ["Урок фехтования" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342225). Пре-гет, который автор тут не видит, но вы можете увидеть, и вот это автор уже сочтет ООС-ом.
> 
> Написано в стилистике и по хэдканону цикла МЖС (в шапке), но является самостоятельной работой, так как действие происходит за много лет до МЖС. Может читаться на 100% как самостоятельный фанфик.

Энакин притащил курицу.

Сначала Асока глядела на нее, как канцлер на гунгана в сенате, а потом плюнула и принялась ощипывать. Перья так и разлетались во все стороны. Живот уже пятый час сводило.

— А мы не загнемся? — недоверчиво протянула она, отплевываясь от попавшего в рот пуха.

— Выживем, — Скайуокер знал толк во всякой съедобной гадости.

Жир капал с тушки на огонь, шкворчал и горел, забивая импровизированный тент дымом. Воняло паленой кожей. Асоке даже стыдно стало за закопанные в землю родовые таланты.

— Видели бы тебя на Шили, — подколол ее Скайуокер.

— Видели бы в учебке, — закатила глаза Асока.

Они второй день торчали на заросшей поляне, сторожа поджаренную канонерку. Маяк удалось запустить не сразу, и, пока он ломал свои электронные мозги, пришлось здесь же и ночевать. Всего их богатства было двадцать ящиков гранат и тридцать — металлолома на две упаковки печенек.

Асока не поленилась напомнить Энакину, что это она взяла их с собой на «миссию по снабжению беженцев, вы только туда и обратно». Беженцы, как же… Криффовы корускантские лицемеры.

После этого Энакин и притащил курицу, после этого и напомнил, что ее гордый народ на всю галактику слыл добытчиками. Индюк напыщенный.

Она уткнулась монтралом ему под бок, он накрыл ее лоб рукою.

— Скучно-то как, — взвыла она.

Энакин согласно вздохнул, потер пальцем ее переносицу.

— А давно мы так не сидели, — блаженно отметил Скайуокер. Протянул ноги к костру, поерзал, устроился удобней.

Асока задумалась. Хоть и скучно, а ведь правда. Хорошо же…

— А ты была неплоха там, на Фондоре. Держу пари, этот падавёнок теперь так локти и кусает, что ты оставила его с носом.

— Бегать быстрее надо, — усмехнулась Асока.

— И стрелять, — добавил Скайуокер.

— И стрелять, — подтвердила она.

Они рассмеялись и едва не изваляли несчастную птицу в углях. У Асоки слезы пошли, когда сначала в глаза повалил дым, а потом вспомнилось, как парнишка с открытым ртом мотал головой, пока она левой рукой отбивала от них огонь. Правой удерживала потолок, едва не придавивший его бестолкового мастера.

Она и имен-то их не запомнила. Зануды из совета вставили бы ей за такое по первое число, но Энакин — нет. Асока бы поспорила на всю эту драную курицу, что сам он даже не заморачивался.

Здесь и вправду было хорошо. Голодно, темно и грязно, как в хаттьей заднице, но хорошо. Хорошо без боев, без сената и без совета.

Шел второй год войны, и яснее ясного стало, кто был на ней пушечным мясом. Асока прищурилась; глаза защипало, слезы полились по щекам, стекая вдоль изгибов ее кривой улыбки. А ведь не посчастливься ей попасть под крыло Скайуокера — сама могла бы сейчас быть такой же.

— Ты не была бы, — иногда Энакин угадывал ее мысли.

— Была бы, — возразила Асока. — Была бы без тебя. Сколько толковых мастеров в Ордене? Человек тридцать?

Энакин скептически замычал.

— Ну да, сейчас и того меньше, — она пнула назад к костру отлетевший от него уголек. — А сколько сотен сейчас ведут войска? Сколько тысяч за ними стоит?

Эти недоросшие падаваны во главе армий вместе со вчерашними юнлингами, которых они даже не выбирали… Легиону везло, если у них был толковый клон-коммандос. Рекс как-то рассказывал, что одного такого сам генерал поставил за главного и перед штабными выдавал его решения за свои. А потом Рекс рассказывал, как все они полегли под Джабиимом.

Там едва не погиб Кеноби. Неизвестно, сколько жить оставалось и им самим.

— Если я завтра умру, сделаешь мне меч?

Энакин покосился на нее как на идиотку.

Она достала кристалл из кармана. Он попался ей как-то на забытой Силой планете, отсвечивал стекляшкой из-под камней, и Асока затолкала безделицу в сапог. Потом только поняла, что таскает в носке кайбер. С тех пор раз пять пыталась собрать второй меч, но только сбивала пальцы.

Энакин протянул руку, Асока положила кристалл ему на ладонь. В свете костра он отливал золотым.

— Если ты завтра умрешь, я брошу его юнлингам.

Асока надула губы и насупилась.

— Ты не поверишь, но я хочу, чтобы ты жила.

Она подперла щекой его бок, скосила на него взгляд. Он дышал ровно, смотрел на огонь; одну руку положил ей на плечи, а второй перебирал кулон на груди. Асока слышала его сердце, а за ним словно играла музыка. Она прикрыла глаза.

Костер взорвался искрами, с ветки над ними сорвалась птица и улетела в небеса, к изножью дерева посыпались старые листья.

Энакин прижал ее к себе, а потом сдернул с шеи цепочку и протянул ей. На раскрытой ладони лежал кайбер — зеленый, искрящийся и поющий.

Она привстала на локтях.

— Всегда думала, что вся эта возня с кристаллами — байки, — хрипло пробормотала Асока.

— Почти всегда так и есть.

— Почти? — она встретилась с ним глазами.

— Бери.

Асока прикоснулась к кристаллу кончиком пальца; он упал на другую грань, дал зеленый отсвет на руку Энакина. В линии на его ладони забились пыль и пепел костра, и кристалл играл посередине, отражая пляшущие искры.

— Бери, — повторил Энакин.

И она взяла.

— Пойдем.

Он встал, зажег свой меч, пока они шли к кораблю. Темнота вокруг сгущалась плотней с каждым шагом, лезвие слепило глаза. Асока не понимала, куда он ее ведет, пока он не начал потрошить ящик с металлоломом.

Он нашел там цилиндр, пружины и проводник.

Беженцы, похоже, должны были на месте мастерить из этого добра мины, но не сложилось. Асока активировала клинок, покопалась в соседнем ящике, вытащила из какой-то приблуды кнопку, соорудила из мягкой пластины ограничитель. Энакин забрал у нее добычу.

— Разве я не должна сама? — неловко возразила она.

— Должна?

Она словно видела огонь в его глазах, расплавленную лаву, в которой тонули зрачки.

— Это нам должны. Ты не должна ничего.

Плазма их мечей играла перед глазами, освещала странные мысли в голове.

— На нормальный меч еще нужен стабилизатор, но на короткий резак хватит и этого.

— Шото, — подсказала ему Асока, становясь за его спиной.

Он кивнул, разложил перед собой части, взял у нее кристалл. Асока забрала его меч и теперь светила двумя, наблюдая, как взвились перед ним детали.

— Что непонятно?

Он медленно скручивал все в рукоять, чтобы она смогла разглядеть. Все казалось так просто, никакой мистики: сначала цилиндр, внутри кристалл, затем хитро завитый проводник и ограничитель на навершие. Когда она бралась сама, у нее в голове поднимались джедайские голоса с курсов, бормочущие что-то о связи меча и его хозяина, и все путалось, все мешалось.

Свой первый меч Асока собрала с горем пополам, и он все равно ее не слушался, пока она не набила десятки часов с ним в залах. Какой смысл был все усложнять?

— Прожги здесь лазером, — Энакин указал место под кнопку на рукояти, и Асока осторожно, сбросив мощность клинка, сделала отверстие.

Энакин повел над ним рукой, охладил.

— Как? — вырвалось у Асоки.

— Движение молекул.

Она удивленно хлопнула глазами; он вставил пружину и кнопку, сжал конструкцию рукой и покрутил перед собой, оценивая.

— Нормально?

Асока глядела на это чудо зачарованно и не могла даже слов найти. Основной меч она собрала с раза с пятнадцатого, да и тогда проторчала над ним весь день. Энакин за пятнадцать минут собрал ей клинок из мусора.

— Береги его.

Он протянул ей меч, она потушила клинок Энакина, передала ему и взяла в руку шото.

— Это кристалл Квай-Гона. Я забрал его на Набу, достал из его меча прямо перед похоронами.

Асока хлопнула глазами, повертела в руке, включила. Он мерцал ровно, стойко, не то, что ее кристалл. Будто огонь, что нельзя погасить. Будто концентрированный свет звезд.

— Энакин… — восторженно выдохнула она.

— В мертвой памяти мало смысла. Живая куда приятней, — он тепло улыбнулся ей и пошел к выходу из канонерки.

Асока постояла так еще некоторое время, любуясь на клинок. Подогнала под себя Силой форму рукояти, подпилила выступающий металл, сгладила острые углы. В храме можно будет добавить стабилизатор с регулятором, и получится играться с мощностями.

Когда Асока вышла из трюма, над горизонтом уже стелился рассвет; костер совсем догорел. Энакин спал у углей, подбив свою мантию под шею.

Сейчас он выглядел таким тихим, таким спокойным и уверенным.

От ужина остались одни угли да воспоминания. Но Асока его знала: когда Скайуокер проснется, будет голодным и злым, как целое поголовье гандарков.

Она залюбовалась им; Энакин раскрыл глаза и спросонья на нее покосился. Знала она этот взгляд.

Она легла рядом, укрылась мантией с головой и заснула.


End file.
